


Hello Sunshine

by BisexualPheonix



Series: Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a low-key sex god, Biting, Bottoming, Edging, F/F, Handcuffs, Kink, Love, Smut, Spanking, Strap-On, WORTH IT THO, We're all going to HELL, dear god, shower-sex, so is Maggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualPheonix/pseuds/BisexualPheonix
Summary: The first time Alex and Maggie have sex... the night that leads to the black lungAlso, the story of their amazing sex-life.





	1. The Night Before pt1

         Maggie tried to hold out. She really did. Alex deserved slow and patient for her first go-round, dinner and candles and wine. She deserved to be taken care of. That is not how it went.

         One successful op had Alex buzzing, they both were. It couldn't have possibly gone more perfect, and the moment they were dismissed they were in the parking lot and Alex had her pinned to the brick wall, kissing her so deep that Maggie had to remind herself that they were in a public place... surrounded by cameras. Still, Alex was working her lips so good, especially for someone who never like intimacy before, but to be fair they had had a lot of practice, and had slotted a knee between Maggie's as she grinded up against her. And she did not want to pull away, even though she could feel herself gearing towards an orgasm in the literal worst place to ever have an orgasm in life, but then they heard footsteps on the ancient stone so they pulled apart like teenagers caught in the act.

         Alex threw her helmet at Maggie and sat on her bike, Maggie sliding on behind her.

         Maggie was distracted their entire drive back to Alex's place (where she had left her car because she had slept over the night before). She was pissed. She had been close, so close, and her underwear had been completely soaked through. She was already thinking about which one of her vibrators she was going to break out to handle the problem, because if she didn't her mood the next day would be unbearable.

 

         They were at Alex's apartment in minutes, and Maggie was off her bike, walking her upstairs and into her apartment like she always did, and then kissing her goodbye, when Alex grabbed her arm.

         "Hey can you, can you stay?" Alex asked, and her eyes were dark with want and God Maggie didn't know if she would be able to make it through a makeout session with Alex right now.

         "I was- I was gonna head home..." she said, trailing off at the end of the sentence because they way Alex was looking at her had her unable to think straight in any capacity and honestly she might pull into a fucking alley just to take care of herself and take the edge off.

         Alex put her helmet on the stand before taking a step towards Maggie, slipping her hands onto Maggie's waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another. She dipped her head down, brushed her lips on Maggie's and then on her cheek, and then on that spot on her neck that Alex found a week ago that had her absolutely wrecked, before moving up to brush them across the shell of her ear.

         "Please tell me you're in a rush to get home because you're turned on?" Alex whispered, her voice gravel.

         Maggie dropped the helmet in her hand and it crashed on to the wood floor.

         "I'm sor-"

         "I don't give a fuck about the helmet Maggie. I just want to know," she said, placing a kiss on her lips, "if you," a kiss to her cheek, "are as wet," a kiss to her neck, "as I am," a harsh bite down on that sweet spot.

         "O _hhh_ ," Maggie moaned, grabbing at Alex's arms and grinding down so hard, so good, on Alex's thigh. And then suddenly she was pressed against the door, Alex's hands strong on her waist as she pushed hard against her.

         "Is this okay Mags?" Alex asked, because she was still so new to this, and just because she liked when Maggie did this to her doesn't mean Maggie liked it back. But then she was nodding, pulling Alex into a kiss by the lapels of her jacket, rutting against her thigh.

         "Alex, Alex..." Maggie said, her words so breathless, trying, really, to get Alex's attention.

         "Hmm?" Alex asked, pulling back only slightly.

         "I-I'm close, fuck, I'm s-so close. If you don't want me to- you need to..." and Maggie found it almost impossible to find words in that moment, her head falling back against the door and another moan escaping from her lips because Alex's hands slipped down to her ass and were helping to push her down even harder.

         "Do you want me to stop Maggie?" Alex asked, looking into Maggie's eyes, her face serious.

         "N-no..." she whimpered, and she really,  _really,_ couldn't hold back any longer.

         "Good. Because I really wanted to see you cum tonight," she said, her voice deep, and then Maggie's hips stuttered as she came, her eyes fluttering closed as she grinded down onto Alex's leg, riding out her orgasm which was short, too short, and if she hadn't been mortified it would have come to her attention that it did absolutely nothing to take the edge off. But something about coming in 10 seconds like a teenage boy when you're almost 30 really makes you want to bury yourself alive.

         But then Alex was kissing her again, hands soft on her cheeks.

         "You are so beautiful, so perfect, Maggie Sawyer," Alex said. And honestly those words did more for Maggie that any of the other ones had.

         "Can we?" she asked, her intentions clear, and Maggie nodded, still in a daze but oh so ready to take whatever Alex was willing to give.

         Alex took her hand, led her through the living room, up the stairs to her bed. Alex was laying on top of Maggie, had shed her jacket and shoes somewhere behind them, was helping Maggie to remove her shirt and bra. She kissed every piece of skin that was revealed, threw each item of clothing off to the side, actually growled when she stripped Maggie of her jeans and she saw the wet patch on her underwear.

         And Maggie was unbuttoning Alex's pants, taking a moment to bite down on the underside of Alex's breast when she leaned up to take her shirt off, watching as Alex rid herself of her pants and then climbed back up the bed to settle on top of Maggie.

         Their kissing grew hot fast, and Alex was asking for permission to take off Maggie's underwear in minutes. When Maggie's legs were spread open in front of her, her thighs wet because she had completely soaked through her underwear, she froze. Maggie grew really self conscious. But then Alex looked up at her with dark eyes and said, "You are the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life."

         Her eyes fluttered back down to Maggie's sex, biting her lip before speaking again. "There are so many things I want to do to you Maggie."

         Maggie whimpered at her words. She wasn't expecting this, wasn't expecting her to be so straight forward. If Alex kept it up she honestly might kill her.

 

         Alex was back on top of her, kissing her deep, pushing her legs between Maggie's. Maggie was so wrecked she couldn't help but grind up into Alex, spreading her wetness on Alex's abs as her hands tangles in her hair. Alex pushed her legs up and out, spreading Maggie open beneath her, slipping her left hand into Maggie's right and holding her hand down above her head, her right hand sliding between them and slipping between Maggie's thighs. It slowly slid up and Maggie was writhing beneath her because with her legs spread as wide as they were, she had nothing to grind against.

         But then finally,  _finally_ , she felt Alex's fingers begin to spread her apart, felt one dip down and slide up to her clit, and she let out a long moan because  _God_ it felt so good. Alex's finger began to move, rubbing slow circles into Maggie's clit, and flicking it every now and then, sending shocks all the way to Maggie's toes.

         But she didn't speed up, just rubbed slow, soft circles, that were driving Maggie crazy. With Alex's legs spreading hers she couldn't raise her hips, couldn't grind against anything, and so she was begging, begging Alex to enter her, to  _fuck_ her, to do anything  _please_.

         And then a finger was sliding into her, and they both moaned because fucking hell, finally. But Maggie still wanted more, was begging for more, and so after a few pumps Alex pulled out of her slowly and slammed into her with two fingers, curling and twisting them as deep as she could.

         "Oh my  _God_ , yes,  _yes..."_ Maggie whimpered, her legs shaking, her back arched into Alex's body above her. Alex hissed at how good the pain of Maggie pulling at her hair felt, moaned at how good Maggie's walls felt around her fingers. She pushed her own hips forward, because she was so turned on she couldn't help it, and when she felt the way it moved her whole arm forward she had an idea.

         She pushed her knees even further forward, and Maggie was so spread out she probably would have been embarrassed. But then Alex was using her hips to thrust her fingers even deeper into Maggie, even harder inside of her, and as she picked up speed she moved her head down to Maggie's neck, biting down and sucking hard. Maggie's hand scratched down Alex's back, her breasts moving obscenely because of how hard she was being fucked.

         Alex could feel how wet Maggie was, could feel it on her own thighs as her hips slammed into Maggie's. She could feel Maggie's walls begin to twitch around her so she slid her thumb up to Maggie's clit, and Maggie moaned so loud she was sure that her neighbors heard. She didn't care.

         "Please, please don't stop Alex. Don't stop..." Maggie begged because she was so fucking close.

         Alex pulled her head up and looked down into Maggie's eyes that were black with lust and desperate with need.

         "Never," she whispered into her lips and then she was curling her fingers and she finally found that spot she was looking for earlier, the one that she knew always sent her over the edge, and she thrusted against it as hard as she could.

        Maggie flew into oblivion. Her eyes rolled back and every muscle in her body seized as she came around Alex's fingers. Hard. There were literal stars. For about 15 seconds Maggie actually thought she had died, and the only reason she opened her eyes (when even did she close them?) was because as Alex pulled her fingers out she was hit by an aftershock so hard her whole body tensed.

 

         She laid in silence for a minute, trying to catch her breath, but then Alex was giving her a concerned look.

         "Was that, was that okay?" she asked, and at first Maggie thought she was joking, but she caught her wide eyes and she honestly couldn't believe Alex had just asked her that.

         "Alex, I'm gonna need you to be completely honest with me. Are you sure you've never had sex with a woman before?" Maggie asked, because there was no way Alex had just done that.

         But Alex was nodding her head no, and playing with his own fingers like she did when she was nervous.

         "Alex, that was, that was..." and Alex was looking down at her and she was at a loss for words.

         "That was fucking amazing Alex. That was mind-blowing. God," she laughed, because Alex was a literal sex God and didn't even know it. Maggie had been with a couple people during their first time who were naturally good at sex, but not that good. Not make you rethink the meaning of life good.

         This was definitely going to be a major problem.

         "How did you even...?"

         Alex paused, looked embarrassed as she ever had been.

         "There is no way you learned how to do that on the internet," Maggie joked, and Alex peeped a smile, but then she looked away.

         "No I just, I just did what I like..." she said, her words jumbling at the end.

         "I thought you didn't like, before?" Maggie said, and she was honestly confused. But then Alex was blushing, and she looked like she wanted to bury herself in the sheets.

         "I-I mean what I like when I'm..." and she couldn't finish the sentence, but at that moment Maggie needed to close her eyes and take a breath because the image that just popped into her head was overwhelming, and it had her instantly ready to find out exactly what Alex looked like when she fell apart.

         Which is why less than a second later she had Alex on her back, hands above her head.

         "Alex Danvers, trust me when I tell you,  _that_ is sexy."

         And now, it was Maggie's turn...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has some tricks up her sleeve... I saw something on twitter about her being the Bill Nye the Science Guy of sex so, Alex learns something new?
> 
> Also this is a set-up because I fully believe that these two are a pair of wild animals in the sheets, so this is maybe kinda sorta a slight hint at that being a future thing for them. Maybe.

         When Alex told Maggie that she had simply tried on Maggie what had felt good to her, there was one thing that she had "forgotten" to mention. That specific thing she had tried was one of many, many, of the things that she had imagined Maggie doing to her in her recent never-ending reel of fantasies that she used as she fucked herself in a desperate attempt to quell the almost constant need for release that she had felt over the past month.

         It was almost funny to her when she thought about it, because before masturbation was something she used to relax her body when she couldn't sleep when she was too wired, and it never involved any fantasies of any kind- it was merely a set of practiced, mechanical movements used to accomplish her goal. But now, every time she saw Maggie it was like a fire had been lit, and nothing managed to tame it.

         That said, she hadn't meant to be so aggressive, but the way Maggie had responded beneath her fingertips only made her want to take more. That urge, which was nothing but animalistic in it's nature, was something that, in that moment when Maggie was whimpering beneath her, was begging for more beneath her, she embraced wholeheartedly.

         Oddly, she wasn't worried when she was between Maggie's legs. Not really. She was too busy taking, too busy fucking her with everything like love, too busy trying to hear her beg and scream and moan her name, to worry about anything other than the woman in her arms.

 

 

        But that moment when Maggie rolled her over, holding her hands down, saying that her masturbating was sexy, that made her painfully aware of the throbbing between her legs that had been torturing her for the last hour.

         Maggie leaned down over her, running her lips across her collarbone, forcing a ragged moan from Alex's lips. She was slow and methodical, leaving soft kisses all the way down her neck, biting her way down her sternum, leaving a hickey beneath her breast. And then she was sucking a pink nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue and running her teeth over it, and she already had Alex moaning louder than she ever had with any man. She was already wrecked, was already trying to pull her thoughts together into a coherent sentence. And Maggie, Maggie knew, and she pulled away with a question in her eyes even though Alex whined as soon as her lips were gone.

         "Maggie, I know you want to go easy on me but please don't. Not right now. I want you to make me feel everything" she said, forcing the words out- and the blush that spread across her face probably could have been seen from space.

         Maggie's mouth went dry immediately as her brain short circuited. She may have imagined, once or twice, those words coming from Alex's lips. But she hadn't been expecting them, especially not so early on. But then again, Alex loved to surprise her.

         She turned her head to the side, asking if Alex understood what she was asking. But then Alex was biting her lip beneath her, squirming for a minute, her eyes shutting for a second before they opened to reveal something like need.

         "I'm sure Maggie."

         It was like a switch had been flipped. Maggie's eyes went from soft to dark, her jaw tightening immediately. She kissed Alex hard, biting her lip in a way that made Alex buck up into her, before she pulled away, trailing hot kisses back down her body, tongue flicking out every time her lips made contact with skin. And then she was back where she had been moments before, except this time she bit down on Alex's nipple hard, twisting the other one with rough fingers. And Alex was arching into her touch, lightening crackling up her spine and-

         " _Mags_ ," she moaned, already at the point of not knowing how much she could take because she didn't even know that her nipples were so sensitive to touch. And Maggie, the pro, the original God of sex, knew the moment she needed to switch to keep the stimulation  _just_ on the right side of painful. Alex's hands were pulling in her hair, so it was time to move on.

         Maggie's hand slid up, was on her neck, was gripping gently, wasn't choking her really, but the pressure of her hand, the feeling of being held down, made everything she was feeling that much more delicious.

         "Is this okay?" she asked, her voice raspy, and damn if that didn't do it for Alex.

         "Yes,  _fuck_ , yes," Alex responded, wrapping her legs around Maggie's waist because the feeling was sending shock waves throughout her entire body, and began grinding up into her much more desperate than she had been before. And Maggie watched, almost in awe, as Alex got herself off on her body, pulling Maggie down as she built up a rhythm, her head falling back, opening up a perfect view of her neck between Maggie's fingers. Maggie could feel Alex leaving behind streaks of wetness on her body, and as much as the top in her wanted to make Alex stop, she waited, waited until Alex began to moan like she was close, until her hips began to miss their beats, before she stopped Alex's hips from moving with her own hand, before she was running her fingers down Alex's stomach, over her taught abs, through soft curls into the wetness that had been absolutely flowing from her.

         She played with Alex's clit, barely whispering over it with her fingers, and Alex was trying to arch into her touch, whimpering as she moved her hips, desperate for friction. Alex groaned in frustration when Maggie flicked at her clit a few times and then backed off, and she looked up at Maggie, lip between her teeth, eyes begging her for more.

         Maggie though, wanted to take her time for a moment. After all, Alex had said she wanted to feel everything.

         A single finger slipped down, playing at the edge of Alex's entrance, rubbing her hard just below her clit in that sensitive area that Maggie loved because of exactly what it was doing to Alex right then- driving her crazy.

          "Oh, oh  _god-_ " Alex barely managed to choke out, as the light caress of Maggie fingers absolutely tortured her, not enough, so far from enough, but still driving her up the fucking wall. She never knew that right there was so sensitive, and she was gasping for air, clutching at the wrist of the hand between her legs as her toes actually curled.

         Just as the stimulation was on the edge of being too much, Maggie moved down and pushed two fingers inside, pausing when she felt how tight Alex's pussy gripped around her fingers. She waited until Alex was no longer seconds from falling over the edge before beginning to move,rubbing harsh circles into Alex's front wall. Alex began to arch into her then, her chest expanding rapidly with rough gasps as she tried to swallow air in in between the moans and gasps that fell from her lips.

         A wave of wetness gushed from between Alex's legs, and Maggie whimpered as both her hand and the sheets beneath Alex's legs were completely soaked.

         That was when she couldn't take it any more.

         She kissed and bit her way down Alex's body, marking her every chance she got, licking and sucking until she reached her thighs. She pushed them further apart with her shoulders and did not hesitate to drop her head between Alex's legs, finding her clit with practiced ease and absolutely moaning when the taste of Alex's juices registered on her tongue.

         She had thought about how Alex would taste more than once, but her imagination was no where near vivid enough to imagine  _this_.

         Because god Alex tasted like sex and love and earth and something so  _Alex_ and Maggie could spend a lifetime between Alex's legs and never come up for air.

         And Alex, Alex was gasping like she was running a marathon, barely able to comprehend everything that she was feeling as she clawed and scratched at the sheets, back arched to the heavens as she pushed herself further into Maggie's mouth, a hand tangled in Maggie's hair and her eyes so far back in her head that if she could register anything besides how perfect Maggie's tongue felt on her clit she would probably see her brain.

         She was so far gone, too far gone, to understand, to feel, to think about anything other than Maggie.

         But then there was that moment. That moment when Maggie sucked her clit in between her lips, running her teeth across them as her fingers went from rubbing circles to twisting deep inside of Alex. That moment had her entire body locking up, had her choking on air as she froze- and then she was coming around Maggie's fingers, hyperventilating as the intensity of it hit her like a truck, juice flowing from between her thighs.

 

         And then she was laying in the middle of the bed, splayed out, her chest rising as she had finally begun to catch her breath, Maggie cleaning up between her legs. It felt like the world was spinning off it's axis, and her body shivered as Maggie's tongue cleaned up the juice from between her legs.

         "God," she managed to get out because she had never felt more content than in that moment.

         A soft chuckle came from between her legs, and Alex was hit with one last aftershock as a soft tongue slid up her clit in one long final lick before Maggie lifted her head.

         "I mean I also answer to Maggie, but whichever one you prefer babe," she smiled, her dimples popping.

         Alex laughed, dropping her head back down into her pillows. Yeah, she had never felt more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick chapter, didn't really have time to proof-read but I hope you guys enjoy :)


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, lil bit o fluff, lil bit o smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to ease into the story before we get to the good stuff...
> 
> Just kidding, it's all good stuff ;p

         Everything hurt. That was the very first thing that registered in Alex's mind, even before she opened her eyes.

         It wasn't a bad hurt. It was like that ache that you feel in your muscles the day after a kick-ass workout, except 100 times better.

         The second thing she registered was Maggie's very naked body pressed up against her back, and that was when the memories of the night before flooded back into her consciousness, a smile taking over her face because she was just so content with life in that moment. She moved slowly, turning onto her back, and Maggie shifted her head onto Alex's shoulder.

         Alex took a moment just to look at the woman in her arms. She loved to look at Maggie, but she would always get so self conscious when Alex looked at her because she, for some reason, did not seem to think she was beautiful- which was crazy to Alex because Maggie was absolutely breathtaking. Even now, in her arms, Maggie slept with a content smile on her face, a little bit of a dimple popping out on her cheek and she looked so peaceful it made Alex's chest ache.

         She laid there probably for an hour before she had to use the restroom- so she slipped from Maggie's arms as gently as she could, pausing when the woman grabbed for her in her sleep because she didn't want to be away from Maggie for even a second. Walking to the bathroom she saw Maggie's shirt on the ground- a grey button up that she couldn't help but slide on.

 

         Alex paused in the mirror, could see the hickey Maggie left on her neck, and pulled up the now buttoned up shirt to reveal a few more bites and hickeys left under her breast, on her abs, on the inside of her thigh- and she kind of smiled at the idea of Maggie marking her territory. She liked being  _hers._ She freshened up quickly, brushing her teeth and washing her face before stepping out, only to see that Maggie was no longer in bed. She didn't even have time to panic because she could smell the scent of fresh coffee wafting in from her kitchen, and could hear the sound of soft humming. And if she leaned against the door frame just to spy on Maggie as she sang under her breath, well... who could really blame her?

         But Alex couldn't stay away from her for long, and she walked into the kitchen only to have her breath taken away by the absolute ray of sunshine that was Maggie Sawyer. She couldn't form words for a moment, her heart bursting because there she was in all her gorgeousness, singing under her breath with a smile as she flipped pancakes, sex hair framing her face, her body covered by one of Alex's old t-shirts that cut off just below her ass and Alex swallowed because she was sexy, yeah, but Alex was also feeling this wonderful pain in her chest because she lov-liked, Maggie so much she just didn't know what to do with all the emotion.

 

         "You're wearing my t-shirt."

         Maggie's smile broke out into a double dimple then, and Alex actually felt her heart skip a beat as the detective looked up at her with wide doe eyes. "Yeah I- I hope that's okay?"

         "Of course it's okay, it's just that you're here, in my apartment, and you stayed over, and you're wearing my t-shirt, and everything coming out of my mouth is very cliched right now," Alex laughed, leaning over the counter towards Maggie who met her in the middle, who kissed her soft and slow until her eyes fluttered shut, until she felt like she was floating.

         And then they were nose to nose, and Alex was pulling her lip between her teeth, and Maggie's heart fluttered.

        "It's called happiness, get used to it Danvers."

         Alex nodded. "I think I am, getting used to it," she said, leaning in, pulling Maggie in for another kiss.

         "If you keep this up I'm going to burn the pancakes," Maggie laughed, pulling back as Alex huffed.

         "I don't care though, kisses are much more important than food. Specifically you, kissing me," she whined, walking around the counter and slipping her hands onto Maggie's waist, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. Maggie's eyes closed and she tried to ground herself. She was trying, so hard, to keep it together. But seeing Alex first thing in the morning in her button up, in  _only_ her button up, had made focusing on the pancakes extremely hard.

         Still, she some willpower left. Barely.

         "Well I figured we could talk, over breakfast," Maggie said, and she felt Alex's hands freeze on her sides. She put the spatula down and turned in Alex's arms. "Not a bad talk Alex, a good talk. A, 'what did you like and would you like more of' talk."

         Alex visibly relaxed.

         "We will continue this though?"

         "Well we do have  _all_ _morning,_ Alex," Maggie smirked as she turned back to the pancakes, and Alex was blushing hard at the innuendo as she tried to tamper down the thoughts of exactly what, or really who, she would really like to spend all morning doing.

 

         They didn't actually talk over breakfast. They mostly ate in silence, looking at each other over the table and blushing, Maggie leaning over at one point and kissing the corner of Alex's mouth where syrup had dripped off, but then Alex pulling her in and kissing her until they couldn't taste the sweetness of the syrup but just each other. And maybe they pulled away a little breathless, maybe Maggie had to remind herself that she couldn't jump onto Alex's chair at that very moment even though she really, really, wanted to.

         "So... talk," Alex said under her breath, eyes fixed on Maggie's lips. And as much as Maggie wanted to resume what they had been doing, she knew that they needed to talk about the night before because everything was so knew for Alex.

         "Mhm," Maggie hummed, moving to take a sip of coffee to distract herself. "I just wanted to check in, you know? See if you're good. See what you liked and what you didn't like so I know for next time."

         "There wasn't much I didn't like Mags," Alex said, her eyes falling to the table as she tried not to blush.

         "Hey," Maggie said, reaching out a hand to Alex's chin, turning her head so that their eyes made contact.

         "Talking about sex, or what you like or don't like, is nothing to be ashamed about. Do you want me to go first?" she asked, and Alex nodded, smiled, kissed the palm of Maggie's hand after she took it into her own.

         "I liked everything to be honest," she said, and Alex looked back at her with wide eyes and an even more wide smile.

         "I did. I usually, well actually, I never get topped," she said honestly, a soft smile on her face, "I usually don't feel comfortable letting another person be with me like that."

         "I'm sorry Mags I didn't mean to-"

         "Alex," Maggie said cutting her off before she could start rambling. "I said I usually don't. To be fair, most people don't have the guts to even try to top me and when they do try it just feels wrong. But with you..." she said, pausing until Alex looked up at her again. "With you it felt good Alex. I feel safe with you. I didn't feel like I was there for some performance and I just- I liked it. Everything you did to me I liked. A lot." Too much, if the warmth currently settled in her stomach was anything to go by.

 

         "Did you really?" Alex asked in a low voice, her face stoic, unreadable, and Maggie nodded.

         "Hm..."

         "What?" Maggie asked.

         Alex stood, pushing her chair back in place before moving to stand in front of Maggie, placing a hand on either side of the chair behind her.

         "Honestly I couldn't tell last night you know, while you were asking me for more... begging me not to stop..." Alex said, an eyebrow raised, an insufferable smirk on her face. And Maggie probably would have responded with something more if it weren't for Alex's eyes roaming down her body, if it weren't for Alex moving her legs around her before sitting on her lap, sliding her hands onto Maggie's shoulders. And then Alex was leaning over, was pressing her lips to the shell of Maggie's ear, was whispering with sex in her voice

         "I liked everything you did to me too Maggie. In fact, I think I'd like to continue where we left off if that's okay with you?" she asked, pressing her lips to Maggie's neck before pulling back. And the shock had worn off by then, finally- maybe because Maggie was starting to realize that Alex went into sex just like she went into everything else: without fear and without hesitation.

         Maggie nodded, smiling wide because yes, yes she wanted it too, and Alex tilted her head down to meet Maggie's lips. But this, this kiss was slow and deep, less frantic than the night before but just as needy as they moaned into one another. Maggie moved her hands onto Alex's waist, and then down to her hips which had begun to slowly roll on top of her. One hand slipped up for only a moment, unbuttoning Alex's shirt with dexterity, before sliding back down to it's place on her hip.

         She realized then that Alex was not wearing underwear and smiled, slipping her hands beneath her shirt and feeling her abs, sliding just beneath her breasts, living in the sounds of Alex moaning into her mouth. She placed a hand on Alex's back to steady her, and the other slid slowly from her waist to in between her legs, into her pool of wetness that had begun to drip onto Maggie's lap.

         Alex gasped then, rocking into Maggie's fingers that were soft on her clit, tangling her hands in Maggie's hair as her head dropped to her shoulder. Maggie kept her fingers firm, rubbing slow circles as Alex rolled into her. Every time Alex sped up the rolling of her hips though, Maggie slowed down, almost stopped, and Alex picked up the game fairly quickly. She tried to keep her hips still as Maggie's fingers moved painstakingly slow, but she couldn't help bucking her hips forward when Maggie sped up, couldn't help baring down when she felt a finger at her entrance, and her gasps and moans soon turned into needy whines.

         Maggie was enjoying torturing Alex, but when wide brown eyes looked down at her,  _begged her_ , she finally gave in, slowly moving her fingers forward, towards Alex's entrance, circling around it for only a moment before slipping inside of her in one smooth movement. Alex bore down, readily taking Maggie's fingers inside of her as she began to thrust her hips forward against Maggie's finger's.

         Maggie marveled at how beautiful she looked: Maggie's shirt on her shoulders, chest heaving with her rugged breaths, dark pink nipples standing at attention, moaning as she rode Maggie's fingers that were curling inside of her and driving her quickly towards the edge.

         "You look so sexy riding me baby," Maggie rasped, and Alex forced her eyes open to look down into Maggie's that were almost black with lust.

         "You f-feel so, so good Mags...  _Oh my god,_ " Alex's hips froze their movement for a moment as Maggie twisted and curled her fingers hard against her front wall again, producing a small gush of wetness.

         "Are you close Ally?"

         "Y-yes,  _fuck..."_ and then Alex's eyes were closing again because she was overwhelmed, because everything just felt _so_ good.

         A tongue fluttered across one of her nipples and then rough teeth were biting down, lips sucking, tongue flicking, and she was desperate with how close she was. The hand on her back slid up to her hair, roughly pulling her head back, and she couldn't manage to close her mouth as another moan slipped past her lips. 

         "M-Maggie," she whimpered breathlessly, and Maggie's thumb was sliding up and moving rough against her clit. Her entire body froze. For a long moment the only thing moving was Maggie's fingers, inside of her, on her clit- and then she was coming, her walls contracting tight around Maggie, her hips stuttering as she rode out her high, collapsing completely onto Maggie as she shuddered through the end of her orgasm.

         Alex moaned as Maggie slowly slid her fingers out, and then she could feel strong arms around her, warm hands on her back beneath her shirt, soft lips on her neck and cheek and temple.

         "You are so beautiful baby," Maggie whispered into her ear, and Alex felt herself warm at her words even as she sank further into Maggie's arms. She pulled her head up from Maggie's shoulder, finding her lips with closed eyes and meeting them gently with her own, kissing her until she finally felt like she was on the ground again.

         Alex pulled back, albeit reluctantly, and Maggie's lips chased after hers only to be met with cold air because Alex was standing, was holding a hand out to Maggie who took it without hesitating.

         Alex led her to the bed, turned them both until she was laying on top of her, and then she was ghosting her lips against Maggie's with an almost evil smile on her face.

         "So since we have  _all morning,_ as you so eloquently put it, there is something that I would  _really_  like to try..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to the rough stuff eventually, patience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, good?


End file.
